


Doom Patrol High School AU

by Doc_Bell



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Team as Family, sorry. i'm bad at writng Jane and Vic, they're too good for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Bell/pseuds/Doc_Bell
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin."I still don't think this is a good idea," Larry said."Nonsense," Rita replied.And that's how it always started.This is NOT an abandoned work! I've just been neck deep in Life, but I have every intention of seeing all 6 chapters through!





	1. After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> In high school, everyone is trying to find themselves. I guess theres not much to do when you don't like yourself, other than find friends who do.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Larry said, trudging across the campus with Rita.

“Well I need to see my girlfriend at practice, you don’t have a car, and you hate riding the bus home. Really, Larry, I didn’t know you were so bad at doing the math,” Rita replied.

It was true, Larry did need a ride home after school. He liked Rita’s girlfriend, Cheryl, she was a cheerleader and she really was very nice. Rita was completely devoted to her, and watched her practice after school almost every day. But Larry was tired, he had earned the right to be sarcastic bitter.

It was the first time that Rita had convinced Larry to come with her, most days he was busy rehearsing a play for the theatre department. Larry and Rita had met in their theatre class last year. Rita wanted to be a movie star and Larry wanted a blow off class, but he found that he really enjoyed it. Rita was essentially Larry’s only friend, and he liked it that way.

Sure, it would be nice to meet more people, people to laugh with, spend time with. But what Larry wanted more was to get through high school and out of his parent’s house as quickly as possible.

Larry’s train of thought was interrupted as they approached the chain link fence surrounding the football field. Rita waved enthusiastically at her girlfriend as they walked up and sat on the bleachers.

“Isn’t she wonderful?” Rita said wistfully, watching the cheerleaders practice.

“She is.” Larry replied, noticing the nearby football practice taking up most of the field. He thought there was a football player in his English class. He tried to make out the faces as the team ran laps around the field.

“Larry? See something you like?” Rita noticed Larry watching the boys. She was the only person Larry had come out to, and in these moments he remembered why he had told her.

Rita was joking and caring, making light of Larry’s secret and his fear around it. It was sweet, really, and he laughed lightly. Rita knew what he was going through. But thankfully, her parents were far more accepting than his. Larry almost shivered thinking of the harsh words and church services railed into his mind. Rita’s parents adored her girlfriend almost as much as she did.

Larry had gotten enough heat from his parents from being in a play. Romeo and Juliet, he almost threw up during auditions. He got the title role, he was the dashing Romeo, and his parents had backed off when he joked about how he got to kiss Juliet during the show. God, he had been so lucky for that.

“Do you know one of the players?” Rita cut in. Larry noticed his growing anxiety, chewing the skin around his fingernails.

“Uh, yeah. I think Cliff is in my English class.”

“The quarterback? You’re lucky, Larry. He could turn even my eye.”

“I guess. I don’t really know him.”  
The practice passed uneventfully, Larry and Rita making small talk in between excited waves to her girlfriend. Eventually, Jane joined them too. She was a foster kid living with Rita’s family, and a year younger than them. She had just gotten out of detention for hitting some bully.

“Did you learn your lesson, Jane?” Rita asked as she plopped down next to them.

“He sure did,” Jane continued under her breath, “picking on kids half your size. I’ll show you half your size.”

When practice broke, the cheerleaders called Cliff over to spot them during their stunts.

“One of the girls is sick,” Rita explained, “they need another spotter so both groups can run their routines together. And Cliff’s the only one they trust to not look up their skirts,” Rita left the loaded statement ambiguous because Jane was there.

Rita had tried to set Larry up with boys from the theatre class before, because he was too scared to talk to any of them. He hated it. Hated how he was too scared of his parents to make any connections, hated how he couldn’t dare to love anyone.

Larry was chewing the skin around his fingernails again.

“Oh look, practice is over!” Rita yelled suddenly, breaking Larry out of his spiral. No doubt that was exactly her intention.

They gathered their things as the cheerleaders went to change inside the locker rooms, and Rita’s girlfriend soon ran up to meet them in the bleachers.

“That was great, Cheryl!” Rita exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

“Thanks, Rita.” Larry looked away when they kissed, and Jane made a face. “Do you all wanna get burgers? I’m starving.” Cheryl continued.

So Jane and Larry piled into Rita’s car, Cheryl following in her own. They made their way to a diner near the school, it was 50s themed and as Rita described it, “too cute”.

They ordered at the register, then they all sat down in a circular corner booth. Rita and Cheryl got full meals, and Jane and Larry just got orders of fries.

They were just getting their conversation underway when two boys in letterman jackets burst into the diner in a flurry of activity. They placed their orders, and spotted the group in the corner.

“Hey Cheryl, Rita!” the bigger teen exclaimed across the restaurant, his friend trying and failing to quiet him as they made their way over.

That was Cliff, Larry realized. He recognized the familiar face and broad shoulders from his English class.

“Can we sit with you guys?” Cliff asked.

“Of course!” Rita said, speaking for all of them.

Cliff and his friend scooted into the booth, Cliff sitting on Larry’s left. Jane made a face at being tightly sandwiched between Larry and Rita, and Cliff's friend sat to his left on the end.

“Hey, you were in _Romeo and Juliet_ , right? That was a great show! I didn't have to read the book for English class,” Cliff said enthusiastically to Larry.

Jane empathetically rolled her eyes.

“It was really cool, there was a swordfight!” Cliff excitedly explained to Jane's nonverbal disapproval.

“You guys did great today, I loved your routine,” Cliff said to Cheryl.

“Oh! I’m Cliff, by the way.” He said, suddenly remembering himself and waving to everyone at the table.

“And I’m Victor, everybody calls me Vic.” His friend, Vic, responded.

“Jane,” that was all Jane supplied, her frosty introduction met by wide smiles from the two boys.

Remembering that they knew Rita and Cheryl, Larry realized he was next for introductions.

“I’m Larry.” He said simply. Not too simply, he hoped. Stop overanalyzing your interactions with people, he thought.

Apparently Cliff didn’t know how to make conversation after proper introductions, so Vic jumped at the opportunity.

“Rita, are you sure you don’t want to join the cheer squad? I think you’d be great.”

“I would love to, but I spend too much time in the theatre for it,” Rita said primly.

“Rita’s gonna be a movie star!” Cheryl cut in.

Their food arrived just after their conversation got underway, and they all enthusiastically dug into their respective greasy messes.

Cliff’s phone rang and he pulled it out, swiping at the screen to answer it with his mouth still full.

“I dunno who this is,” He said to them, apparently unconcerned that the receiver could pick up what he was saying.

“Hello?” Cliff listened a moment, swallowed, and handed the phone to Vic, “Dude, it’s your dad. Why is he calling me?”

Vic tentatively took the phone from Cliff and immediately pulled it about 6 inches away from his ear. He winced at both the volume, and the fact that his friends could hear everything his father said.

“Victor! Where are you? I’ve been calling you for an hour!” they heard over the line.

“I, uh, I went to get some food after practice. My, uh, my phone’s dead,” he was wincing harder now, making his way out of the booth, “I think the charger slipped out overnight.”

“Are you sure your battery isn’t being drained by viruses from using illicit websites?”

“Did he seriously say _illicit websites_?” Cliff whistled lowly, “He’s just paranoid because Vic’s such a good kid.”

“Total helicopter dad?” Jane asked, imitating helicopter blades with her hand above her head.

“Oh, yeah. Big time. But it's not too bad, his dad really does care. I don't think my folks would notice if I went missing.” Cliff covered up that he dropped this very personal fact by coughing loudly and eating fries as quickly and efficiently as he could.

Vic was making his way outside of the diner, talking empathetically over phone.

“You won’t let me drive the car, dad. I got a ride home with Cliff, and we were hungry.” At least his dad had quieted down, Vic thought.

“Yes, I’m on my way home right now. Yes. Okay, I love you, too. Bye,” Vic finished. “Sorry,” He told Cliff.

“It’s fine, I’m almost done anyways.” Cliff was hurriedly stuffing the rest of his burger in his mouth as Vic wrapped up his own food to eat in the car.

“We better go, before Vic’s dad calls a SWAT team on this place,” Vic rolled his eyes as Cliff put on his jacket. Cliff leaned over toward the group, whispering conspiratorially, “It happened once.”

“Here, do you want this?” Cliff asked, pusing his shake towards Larry. “It’s in a glass, I can’t take it with me.”

Before Larry could protest, Cliff and Vic had pulled on their jackets and were walking away.

“Bye guys. Jane and Larry, it was nice meeting you.” Vic said hurriedly.

“Bye Rita, Cheryl, Jane, and Lar!” Cliff called over his shoulder, waving enthusiastically.

“Well, that went well.” Rita said, “Those two are so nice, don’t you think, Jane?”

“Whatever.”

“Larry?”

“Huh?” Larry looked up startled, “Yeah, Rita?”

“Did you like Cliff? You said you know him from your English class.” Rita and Cheryl gave each other knowing looks. Jane rolled her eyes and Larry looked down, drinking the rest of Cliff's shake.

“Um, yeah. He's nice.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh sisters its sad Clifflarry time!  
> With lots of team interaction and banter, too!

"I think it's a great idea," Rita said as she swayed down the hall with Larry.

"No, it's not," Larry replied.

"You liked Cliff!" Rita stage whispered in his ear, and Larry's eyes fucked around the hallway for any eavesdroppers.

"You should come to the football game tonight. With me." Rita finished, clarifying herself at the end for Larry as well as anyone who could be listening in.

"My parents are out of town, so I don't have a car."

I could drive you," Rita said, driving away his only excuse.

"No thank you, Rita," Larry said as he ducked into his English classroom.

"You'll regret it!" Rita called out dramatically.

"I'll survive," Larry replied through a wide smile that dripped sarcasm as he turned to walk to his seat.

Rita turned sharply in the hall, rolling her eyes for anyone who might be watching the drama unfold. She couldn't help laughing fondly at Larry, as exasperated as she was that he didn't realize she knew what was best for him.

Larry shuffled around with his backpack, eyes focused down, elbows in, as per usual. Larry was an expert in the art of being unseen, the polar opposite of Rita. Maybe that's why they worked so well together, he started to ponder.

"Hey, Larry!" Cliff called out as he hurried in the room seconds before the bell.

 _so much for being unseen_ , Larry thought, mindlessly chewing on the skin around his nails as all attention in the room was directed at him.

Larry swallowed hard, eyes boring holes through his desk as he felt all eyes on him.

The bell rang, and Larry could breathe again when the teacher walked to the front of the classroom. Cliff had made his way to his seat behind Larry by then.

 _saved by the bell_ , Larry thought with a dry humor for nobody else to enjoy as he started taking notes over rhetorical devices.

Class went by smoothly, and Larry was almost able to forget the whole ordeal by its end. That was, until Cliff slid into the seat beside Larry while he packed up his backpack.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Cliff asked, speaking to him softly this time.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Vic asked if you were coming," Cliff added, "Will you come?"

"I don't," Larry paused, "have my car."

"Oh! Um, I can drive you home, if you want. I can't drive you there unless you want to be 2 hours early, though."

"I can have Rita take me," Larry said quickly, against his better judgement.

"Thanks! I'll see you there!" Cliff's face broke into a wide smile.

"I've gotta get to the other side of campus for my next period," Larry said, standing.

"That sucks, I'm in this building most of the day," Cliff said as they exited the classroom.

"See you, Larry!" Cliff said in farewell, as they turned in opposite directions out of the door.

"See you," Larry replied. As he walked away, he wondered why his mouth was so damn dry.

On the way to his next class, he sent a quick text to Rita, dreading the response.

**Larry: Can you pick me up for the football game tonight?**

**Rita: Sure thing! Somebody change ur mind??**

**Larry: I don't know**

**Rita: You know he's single, right?**

**Larry: Sry class is starting**

**Rita: It is not.**

**Rita: I'll pick you up at 7, see you tonight ;-)))**

Larry smiled at his phone as he slid his seat in Statistics.

That night, Larry waited outside for Rita. He stood awkwardly in his own front yard, kicking sticks off his porch when Rita pulled up in her sleek Toyota.

"Get in loser!" She called out to him. 7pm sharp, Rita Farr was never late (if she could help it).

"We're going shopping," Larry said as he slid into her passenger seat. A smile was playing at his lips as he finished the movie quote from _Mean Girls_. Rita loved to watch movies together, and Larry had developed a growing appreciation for them.

"This is going to be so _exciting_ , Larry. Is this your first football game?" Rita asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"No, just my first in a while."

"Well, I'm very happy you'll be there. It's a big deal, you know, next weekend is the Homecoming Game."

"I know what Homecoming is, Rita," Larry said with a disbelieving smirk.

"Well, I just assumed. Because of," Rita looked at him from the corner of her eye, pausing for effect, "You know."

"Is _that_ why you know so _much_ about sports?" Larry asked.

They both snickered, and burst out laughing. Rita and Larry joked the rest of the way to school, and pulled into an overfull parking lot.

The band music got louder and louder the closer they got to the football field, and both Larry and Rita had to brace themselves to enter the swarming crowd. Jane, of course, was completely in her element. She found them as soon as they made their way to the edge of the bleachers.

“Hey, theatre nerds!” She yelled jokingly over the din surrounding them, “We’re sitting here!”

She led them to a spot near centerfield, and they situated themselves just as the music from the marching band swelled. The speakers crackled and popped, their Vice Principal’s voice coming over to announce the players as they ran onto the field.

It was a very exciting game, Rita enjoyed herself even if she only came to see her girlfriend cheer on the team.

“TOUCHDOWN!” The announcer yelled within the first quarter, a quiet accompaniment to the screaming on their side of the football field.

“That's our color!” Rita yelled excitedly, shaking Larry by his shoulders.

“Yeah! We’ve got a good team!” He shouted back over the cheering, clapping his hands at their victory.

It was a close game. A real nail biter, which Jane did constantly and over dramatically.

“BOOO!” She screamed. They lost by two points at the very end of the game when the other team vaulted the ball clear across the field.

Jane threw popcorn towards the football field, and none of it reached that far of course. Even though they lost the game Rita and Larry chuckled at the oblivious group in front of them, popcorn in their hair.

The crowds slowly started to clear out as they excitedly discussed the game, Jane was trying valiantly to explain the rules to Rita and Larry.

“We’re all hanging out after this,” Rita added as Cheryl ran up to them.

“You’re gonna spring that on me now?” Larry asked incredulously.

“It's a miracle I got you this far, Larry. Do you think I would give you another chance to back out?”

“I’m just tired,” It had been a lot of excitement, a lot of people.

“Well, I’m sure we can find someone to take you home. Jane, how did you get here?”  
“I didn't leave after class,” Jane shrugged.

“What on earth were you doing here, then?”

Jane shrugged again.

“Well,” Rita continued, “I’m sure one of the boys can take you home. We should go meet up with Vic and Cliff now.”

“What?” Larry’s mouth went dry.

“It was their idea!” Cheryl added, “The guys really like you all, I think it’ll be fun!”

“I’m . . . really tired,” Larry had spent almost too much time with people today, it was always tiring for him.

“I know, you’re just introverted,” Rita said supportively. The group stood and made their was out of the football field alongside the thin crowd of stragglers.

“He’s an introvert, you’re and extrovert” Jane pointed at Larry and Rita in turn as they exited the chain link fence, “Does that make me the pervert?”

Cheryl wheezed as they all laughed at her play on words. Jane had become a big fan of puns, only because Rita hated them.

“Low brow humor,” She said primly as they reached the locker room near the field.

“Shakespeare used puns,” Larry piped in, earning him one of Rita’s smoldering scowls.  
Directly outside the locker room, they saw Vic talking excitedly with someone who could only be his father.

“You were great out there!” He said, and they fell into a discussion about his skills as a kicker and all the practicing he did.

Larry smiled at the endearing interaction, noticing other player’s parents were there too.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud squeaking of the worn out locker room door. Cliff exited and looked around, fresh from the showers.

He chewed on his lip and looked around the crowd again hopefully, like he hadn't seen someone he wanted to. On his third scan of the crowd Vic jogged to him, waving goodbye to his father. The rest of the group took the cue and made their way to the door as well.

“Good game, right?” Vic asked.

“I guess. We were really close there for a while.”

“Are you still up for hanging out tonight? My dad said it was cool,” Vic asked with concern.

“Uh, I’m really tired,” Cliff rubbed the back of his neck, “I think I’m just gonna go home. Is that okay with you guys?” He asked, addressing the group for the first time.

“That's just fine, Cliff,” Rita said soothingly, “Would you mind taking Larry home as well?” She forged ahead.

“Yeah, I’m happy to,” Cliff smiled, too widely and automatic, in Larry’s direction.

“Thanks,” Larry offered awkwardly.

“Let's get out of here,” Cliff jerked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his car.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Vic asked.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys have fun!” Cliff said as he and Larry walked to his car.

“See you guys!” Larry called out as they went their separate ways.

It was quiet walking to Cliff’s car. Which didn't seem right, Cliff was never quiet.

“ _Are_ you okay?” larry tentatively asked, “I know Vic asked. I know a lot of people like to ask that,” He added.

“Uh, yeah. I just hate losing games. I’m hoping to get a football scholarship this year,” Cliff offered the information.

“I don’t,” Cliff slowly continued, “I don’t think I’ll get a scholarship any other way. Which is . . . bad. Because college is expensive. And if I can’t get a scholarship, then it’s all gone to shit, hasn't it?” He continued, picking up speed.

“And I have to go to college, because what else am I good for, and it’s . . . it’s all,” Cliff struggled to explain.

“It’s all fucking bullshit!” Cliff slammed his fist into the outside wall of the school. A brick wall. He punched the wall a second time for good measure, reeling back in pain and pressing his bloody knuckles into his mouth.

He pulled his hand away from his face, wincing and running his tongue over his teeth. Cliff wrapped his knuckles in the tail of his shirt, sticky and stinging.

“I said I would stop doing that.” Cliff mumbled after a moment.

Cliff seemed to remember that Larry was still there.

“I’m still giving you a ride home, don’t worry, I’m just a little fucked up.”

They walked in silence to Cliff's Jeep. Cliff started sucking on his bloody and bruising knuckles, and Larry nervously chewed in the skin around his nails.

“Are you okay?” Larry asked again, addressing the question that had been hanging over their heads as they closed the doors of Cliff's car.

“Yeah, it's just a little fucked up.”

“Do you want to . . . talk about it?”

“No. But I think I will.” Cliff took an entrance ramp and accelerated onto the highway.

“Just point out your exit.” Cliff continued. He paused, and pressed his knuckles to his mouth again.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry I yelled back there.”

“It’s fine, everybody yells,”

“No, I shouldn't. The last time I yelled at home may parents just kicked me out,” Cliff realized that he had again revealed a very personal fact about himself.

“I mean, my dad and mom were . . . really going at it, and I was worried,” Cliff backtracked

“Cliff, I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine. It is what it is. I just wish they weren't so ashamed of it, you know. They won't get a divorce. No, that would even admitting the problem. It's always so tense at home, you know? Like walking on eggshells.”

Larry did know.

“God, and we don't address anything. I mean anything! We all just shut up and it builds, and builds, and builds until-- fuck!” Cliff ranted.

“Until you have to yell, just to be heard”

“Yeah. I hate it, I hate them. So much. But I can't, I can't leave, you know? Because I love them. I love them and I want it to get better, I really do. I just don't know if we can. If I can. It's a vicious cycle, you know?”

“Cliff.” Larry said, drawing his attention to the speedometer. Cliff had been slowly accelerating during his monologue, and was dangerously pushing the speed limit.

“That's my exit.” Larry continued, not addressing Cliff's blatant disregard for self preservation.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. And, it's fucked up, you know? Sometimes I think that it's my fault. I'm not _smart_ , Larry. Footballs all I got, it's my only way into college. Sometimes I think they get mad at each other because they're mad at me. They deserve a better son.” Cliff pulled into the driveway of the house Larry pointed out, parking his Jeep.

“And I can't even do football right! Homecoming is next week and college recruiters are gonna be there. Oh, God, Larry. I can't even do that. I can't even win to make everything better. What am I gonna do, Larry?” Cliff's voice was rising in pitch, voice cracking and threatening tears.

“I, uh. I shouldn't have put that on you. I'm sorry. But, thanks for listening.” He licked his lips, “Uh, I should go. I should go home now.” Cliffs hands were shaking at the thought of facing his home again.

“Will you stay the night?” Larry asked. Simple and elegant, offering Cliff a way out.

“Thanks but I, I should go. Before I-” Cliff cut himself off. _Before I ruin everything else_ hung heavy in the air between them, louder that the cars air conditioner.

“I don’t want you to drive like this, Cliff. I don’t think you want to go home, either. I’d love if you could stay.”

Cliff took a deep breath, shaky but it seemed to be stabilizing, to ground him. Being loved was good. Vic loved him, all his friends loved him. Being wanted by his friends was good, familiar. He didn't question when exactly Larry became his friend, he tended not to question good things.

“Thanks, larry. I’d-I’d like that.” He turned off his Jeep and they made their way to the front door. “Are your parents going to be okay with it?” Cliff asked.

“They’re not home.” Larry replied, unlocking the front door. And it was a good thing they weren't, too. Larry couldn’t imagine the fallout if he brought a boy home, much less overnight. Actually he could imagine it, he just didn't want to.

“The guest room’s-”

“I can just crash on the couch.” Cliff cut him off with. He looked uncharacteristically small, slumped into his letterman jacket, even though he towered over Larry.

“I’ll get some stuff to set you up, then. I’d offer some pajamas, but I don’t think anything I have would fit you.” Larry said with a half smile.

Cliff chuckled lightly, breaking the melancholy mood.

“You’d better believe it, string bean.” He called out as Larry dug in the hall closet for extra pillows and blankets.

Larry came back with a bundle of blankets, and pointed towards a shelf of movies.

“Do you want to pick a movie? And do you need anything?”

When Larry looked up Cliff was staring at his bloody knuckles again, breathing shaky. When he looked up, his eyes were red rimmed and shining with unshed tears.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Lar.” Cliff started to break down. He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, sighed deeply, and rubbed his eyes again, shaking this time. Larry knew that look, he had been on the other end of it more times than he would like to count. Crushed by years and years of _‘not good enoughs’_ and self induced _’its my faults’_ , and he could hardly breath from underneath all of his baggage.

Oh. _Oh_. Larry knew what that felt like. He tentatively approached Cliff, settling beside him on the couch. He didn’t expect Cliff to wrap his arms around him and cling to him, but he didn't mind.

“I know, Cliff. My parents are, well,” Larry didn't want to dump his problems on Cliff, but he thought sharing some common ground could help him.

“They’re not the greatest, either. They don’t like the fact that I’m, I’m, uh.” Larry trailed off.

“You coming out to me, Trainor?” Cliff managed between shaky breaths.

“Yeah. I guess,” Larry continued, “They don’t really know. Except they kind of do. I feel like every day I have to prove to them that I’m someone I’m not.”

“Thank you for telling me, Larry. I, uh, I support and accept you. And, it means a lot to me that you trust me with this.”

“I guess we’re both a little fucked up, huh?” Cliff continued, still staining Larry’s jacket with tears.

“Yeah. But everybody else is, too.” Larry’s eyes were misting up too, but years of bottling up and throwing away emotions could not be broken so easily.

Larry just held Cliff. Cliff from his English class, who had nowhere else to go. They couldn’t talk, all the words had already been said. And Cliff from his English class, the football player who couldn’t face his parents, his home, cried himself out in Larry’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's chapter will probably be shorter, I got a little carried away this time.  
> This is my first big fic, so constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I've been throwing this idea around for a while, so I hope I can fully realize it.  
> I'll see y'all next week!


End file.
